


Breakfast Chaos

by carmypen



Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 word story, Breakfast, COVID-19, Children, Coronavirus, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Marriage, Nuclear Family, Quarantine, domestic life, original ficiton, original short story, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: Breakfast had always been chaos. But then the virus hit.
Relationships: Nameless Female Character/Nameless Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Breakfast Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a personal Camp NaNoWriMo challenge where I write a drabble (100 word short story) every day for the month of April. The prompt for this story was "breakfast."

Breakfast had always been chaos.

She ran around getting food for the kids, barely having time to say goodbye to her husband as he rushed to work.

But then the virus hit, and everything chaotic in their lives was brought to a standstill.

Everything except breakfast.

Now she rushed to get the kids’ school-issued laptops ready to go. She still barely had time to say good morning to her husband before he headed upstairs for his 8:30 Zoom meeting.

Fear of the unknown gripped them all, but, there was a least a little bit of comfort in breakfast chaos. 


End file.
